Mind XxXx
by Sisters R-to-Z
Summary: An Akito/Agito fic. The two boys have an ever growing relationship. As they become intimately closer certain things will create a cloud of suspicion over Agito. Will his teammates survive or will they die of horror before Agito gets his hands on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Fuck**

**"This evening this body's mine for the first time in a while. I'm gonna go out for a bit.**"- The one line that inspired it all.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The evening was cool, with a light breeze blowing by as Akito continued on his way home- currently Ikki's home- from a rather embarrassing day at a local hotel. "...I feel violated..." he mumbled wearily. This quietly spoken statement did not go unheard to the others ears.

_Ah shut up! You liked it! Fuck._ Agito stated calmly. He lay casually on the floor of their minds with his eyes closed bearing a confident and satisfied look on his face.

"IKKI-KUN! AGITO MADE ME DO BAD BAD BAD THINGS! WAHHHH~!" he cried a bit teasingly as they slowly approached the house.

_Stop whining. Fuck. Your loud._ Agito complained, becoming increasingly annoyed at his other self's reactions.

Akito continued to protest, though apparently no one, "Bu-b-bu-but Aggie you made me xxxx to the xxxx and xxxx and then you made our body xxxx until xxxx!"

_Agg...what? What did you just call me? _the little shark asked, opening his eyes. It was the first time he had heard that nickname._ You weren't complaining last night. In fact I seem to recall you xxxx when I xxxx and then you xxxx. Fuck. Don't cry about it when you enjoyed it._

It was then that the more flamboyant of the two began to have a mental freak-out. "D-demo! If it was just us I wouldn't have complained!" he yelled, rolling back and forth across the ground with his knees drawn to his chest. "You had to bring in a male prostitute! And you made him xxxx with us and then you xxxx and xxxx in the xxxx and xxxx until xxxx! It's so embarrassing when there's someone else!"

_Idiot! Don't say it out loud dumbass! Fuck. That guy was hot and you know it. _Agito argued. He sat up and glared at the other boy._ Stop rolling on the ground; you're making us look ridiculous. Fuck. Honestly._

The boy stopped for a minute and stared upward at the sky with a slight smile, knees still at his chest. "So you do~ admit you like guys and it wasn't just a fling."

Agito turned his head away from Akito. He wasn't about to admit it, even to his other self. _A-well I just said it was hot. Don't jump to conclusions. Fuck._

"So would guys include me too Aggie-chan?" Akito asked teasingly. He sat himself up placing his index finger to his lower lip.

_Why are you calling me that? Fuck. It's not like it's never been just the two of us. Fucking idiot. Stop asking dumb questions._

_D-Don't be so mean~!_ Akito cried again, crouching down on the floor of their minds. He looked up at Agito with watery eyes threatening to break even the cage around the stubborn ones heart.

Agito looked back at his other self. Seeing his teary eyes, he let out an annoyed sigh. _Fuck. Why are you crying now? You're so touchy, God._

_B-because you're being mean! Why do you haffta be so mean Agito?_

_Because you need to toughen up you wimp! _

_I see how it is! I won't bother you ever again! _Akito yelled. The boy stood up angrily and turned around, focusing on the material world and ignoring Agito entirely.

_Good. Fuck! Like I need you anyway. _the young shark yelled defensively, staring down Akito's back. _I'm here because of you to begin with. Fuck. Why the hell is that again? Fucking waste of my time. _With that, he turned around and focused on his own consciousness in an opposite corner of their minds.

Akito stood up and entered their current home. He greeted Ikki and his sisters cheerfully and went about his usual business. Within the mind of Akito and Agito there was complete silence. Being more than capable of matching Agito's stubbornness, he decided to keep his focus by offering to help Ume with some chores around the house. A few hours passed and both boys were still holding strong. Agito stood quietly and casually in the corner of their mind while Akito happily hummed to himself while helping Ume fold the laundry. Starting to feel his conscience creep up on him, the one known as the fang king turned and glanced over at his other self, watching his seemingly unbreakable concentration. He wondered how he could be so focused on such a simple task. It was then that the impossible happened. There was a 'poof' and a small flame following a little cloud of smoke. Somehow the folding had turned into a mini explosion. "Ahhhh~! ... I messed up..." Akito mumbled to himself, his eyes beginning to turn red.

Agito let out a defeated sigh and walked up behind Akito, his hands in his pockets. _Fuck. Dumbass. You're doing it wrong._ Despite his harsh words, he reached behind the boy's shoulders and took Akito's hands into his own. Their eye-patch slowly slid down in between their nose revealing the eyes of both boys. Picking up another article of laundry Agito folded the material with him. _Like this..._

"Agito..." Akito muttered, a bit surprised. It wasn't long before tears filled his eyes and began to overflow with joy._ AGITO!_ He cried, lovingly glomping the shark. _I luv~ you!_

The weight of the boy's body caused Agito to fall over onto the ground. He quickly turned his head away to hide a light blush. _Fuck. It's not that big a deal. You're so fucking clingy._

Akito smiled brightly, looking up at his 'meaner' self. Hugging Agito tightly he stretched up to kiss him, only to stop as something caught his eye. _Aggie! You're blushing! Awww! Chuu~_

_Erk..._ Agito tried to stop his blush from deepening but to no avail. _Knock it off. I am not. Fuck._

_Yes you are and it's kawaii! Hontou ni kawaii!_ Akito then kissed the blush on both sides of his cheeks letting out a light giggle. _Tehe~_

Agito futilely fought to push his more cheerful self away. _I-no. Fuck. Get off. _

_But I thought you wanted me to be more forceful Aggie!_

_E...Etto..._ Agito just stopped and stared blankly at Akito, not sure how to respond.

Akito smiled again and leaned up to kiss Agito softly. However, In reality, and no longer paying attention to what he was doing, he now appeared to be kissing a pillow.

Ume, seeing the strange display, asked curiously, "Akito-kun, what are you doing?" Though it seemed as though Akito hadn't heard her.

Agito pulled himself away for a minute before returning to Akito's lips. _O-oi...fuck. At least if we're gonna do something like this, remember you're still controlling our body!_

_Okay then! To find a room it is!_ Akito replied eagerly. "Ume-Chan! I'll be going out for a little can you finish folding the laundry for me? I promise I'll be back later to help with something else!" Without another word Akito ran out the door as if the devil were on his tail.

"Uh, okay Bye." Ume replied with a look of slight confusion. "Ikki! Come fold the laundry!"

Agito rolled his eyes at the other's excuse for a getaway plan. _Well that was fucking smooth._

"Shush, you wanna continue too dontcha?" Akito replied with a head tilt.

_Obviously but-well fuck. Whatever._ Agito leaned upward slightly and grabbed the back of Akito's hair, a bit aggressively, as he pulled him forward and back into his lips.

Luckily, they arrived at a hastily rented hotel room. Since Aki-Agi-to was currently taking residence at Ikki's house, that wouldn't have been a good place for something like this. "Agito..." Akito blushed as he grabbed Agito's shoulders, roughly pulling him toward himself.

_I fucking hate you._ Agito managed to mutter, unconsciously slipping his other hand under the back of Akito's shirt.

_No you don't._ Akito replied, smiling into the kiss as his hand teased Agito's pant line.

Agito made a slight groan at the boy's teasing. _Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do._

_If you hate me so much then maybe I should stop and continue to not talk to you, Agito._ Akito whispered. His free hand moved up and held a bit of Agito's hair gingerly.

_Che._ Agito grunted, glaring at his other self. _Fuck. I don't hate you 'that' much. Obviously. _

_You sure?_ Akito grinned and leaned up, kissing Agito fiercely, surprising both himself and his other half. Akito continued playing with Agito's pants and the sensitive skin around his pelvic area.

Agito's eyes widened a bit, not expecting such a forceful response from Akito. A small smirk formed. _Well if you're gonna play like that...fuck. Be this forceful more often. _

_Maybe not all the time though, or I might turn into you._ Akito teased as he lifted his other self's shirt up. _Although being this forceful is kinda embarrassing... _he admitted with a light blush.

Agito smiled mischievously, fully enjoying his shy self trying so hard. _What's wrong with being me? Fuck. I can't help it. You like this is fucking priceless. Do Continue._

_Sh-shut up or I'll just stop it altogether Agito!_ Akito replied, now blushing profusely as he turned his face away from his partner.

_Oi! Don't be like that. Fuck. I said keep going, didn't I?_ Agito reasoned. An unsatisfied frown settled on his face, his eyes filled with disappointment.

_Well if you keep teasing me like that..._Akito mumbled. Suddenly his expression changed to a more serious appearance. _Say you're sorry. _he stated quickly.

_Eh?_ The young shark looked at the boy with confused eyes. _Sor-what? Fuck. You can't be serious? It's not like- you misunderstand me Akito. Seriously. Fuck.  
_

_Say you're sorry._ Akito persisted. _If not then I can't forgive you and we can't continue. _The innocent one wasn't to be swayed easily. He looked to Agito stubbornly, refusing to change his decision.

Agito's expression soon changed from confused to frustrated. _Ah-I...fuck. I wasn't making fun of you. I was fully enjoying that. I told you, you're Fucking misunderstanding me. Seriously Akito. _

_Say your sorry._ Akito repeated again. The boy's tone unmistakably meant there was no room for discussion, it was apologize or they'd stop.

_Ah..._ Agito sat there staring at his other self with a look of irritation. _Che._ He scoffed, turning his head away in an attempt to ignore his discomfort. This was a rather bad time to try and play the stubborn act. _Fuck you Akito. Fuck you. _He cursed. _Fuck...I didn't mean it like that alright. Dumbass. Fine...fuck. I'm sorry okay?_

Akito's face immediately brightened. He leaned up to kiss him even more fiercely then earlier. He let his hand wander under Agito's shirt while the other hand that was still holding his hair tangled itself in the rest of the deep blue strands. Mimicking Agito's earlier action, Akito roughly pulled at the roots.

_Hn. _Agito scoffed again. He decided to just let Akito continue to see what he would do. Letting himself speak would probably just insult him again. Agito's hand slid further up Akito's spine and pulled his body closer. As Akito's fingers tugged on his hair, he could feel his own fingers curl slightly, slowly digging into the other boy's skin.

The boy moaned quietly in response as he tugged harder on his partner's hair. _Mmmm Aggie..._ Akito moaned into the other boy's mouth as he began to nibble on Agito's lower lip.

A grin appeared on the young shark's face as Akito's teeth pressed deeper. _You can bite harder then that._ He continued to press his nails further, almost breaking skin, as he dragged them slowly down Akito's spine.

The other boy gasped as the pain shot through his back and traveled down into his groin, turning into pleasure somewhere along the way. Akito responded by biting down on Agito with their fangs, drawing blood from the sadist's mouth.

Agito lifted his tongue to catch the blood now dripping down the inside of his lip. He then proceeded to lick Akito's lips, forcing his tongue between them and into his other self's mouth.

Akito moaned quietly in pleasure as the taste of Agito's blood exploded on his tongue, he reacted automatically to his seme's force. Agito really didn't need to force anything, but that was the way the sadistic one liked it. While Agito explored Akito's mouth, the shy one explored Agito's torso.

Feeling Aki's hand against his skin the young shark let out a small moan. His hand slowly slid off the other's back as he trailed his fingers down, roughly gripping the boys thigh with his fingers.

_I-I thought you wanted me to be seme today A-Agi... _Akito moaned, panting slightly. His fingers teased the sensitive skin around Agito's nipples until finally pinching it between his fingers.

_And let you have all the fun?_ Agito asked, his mouth forming a small smirk. His hand slid over to the button of Akito's pants and began to remove them. _Fuck. We won't get very far with clothes on now will we?_

Akito moaned, quietly calling his partner's name as he untangled his fingers from his hair. He slid his hand down to the edge of Agito's shirt as he began tugging it up over the other boy's head. _Just what I was thinking..._ he replied, breathless.

Agito let out a small laugh as Akito relieved him of his shirt. The minute the material was off and over his head, the shark pushed forward and rolled Akito over, switching their positions. Hovering over the boy, a sly expression covered his face. _Well after all I prefer it this way in the end. Fuck._

Akito was somewhat relieved and at the same time disappointed. However, the two feelings didn't last long as his own shirt was thrown somewhere into the deep dark recesses of their mind. Akito reached up and ran his hand up and down Agito's torso and stomach. He trailed lightly over the tent in Agito's pants.

The feeling of Akito's gentle touches sent a small shiver though his body. Leaning forward, Agito gave him another kiss on the lips before trailing down his neck, every now and then biting his skin as he continued across Akito's collarbone.

The boy shivered as he felt Agito's butterfly kisses against his skin. Sometimes he preferred the gentle Agito, but Agito shouldn't change for nothing. Akito loved him just the way he was. Bathing in the attention his other self was giving him, he continued to stroke Agito. He smiled as his partner gave him the desired reactions.

The shark continued down Akito's chest, moving slowly to tease the boy. His gentle 'nibbles' soon became a bit more aggressive, now and then breaking the skin. Every so often, he would stop to gently lick the small amount of blood from the wound.

Akito moaned each time the other broke skin. He arched his body toward Agito's looking for more contact. Akito unbuttoned the other boy's pants and slowly let down the zipper- more or less because he couldn't reach that far down. The shy boy roamed Agito's body until he traced paths onto his back and then gently up and down Agito's spine.

Agito moved back up to the other's lips. He grazed his mouth against the boy's lower lip, with a small smirk. _Fuck, and you were perfectly willing to stop earlier._ he whispered teasingly.

_Yeah, well... You weren't being nice and I got you to say sorry didn't I? Ikki would have a hemorrhage if he heard you apologize._ Akito teased back with a chuckle.

Agito frowned and paused for a moment. His eyes looking thoroughly unamused at the mention of Ikki. _Like I give a fuck about what that stupid crow thinks. The fuck's got you so attracted to him?_

Akito looked up at Agito innocently, tilting his head. _Ano...Nani? What's wrong Aggie? What's got you all flat?_

Sitting up, he turned his head away to avert his eyes from Akito's. _Gee...I wonder... Fuckin' jerk._

_... Agito? _Aki asked, also sitting up. He looked to Agito, completely confused. _What did I do?... Aggie? _Akito called, tears welling up.

Agito tilted his head back to look at Akito. _Oi. What are you crying for? Fuck. I'm the one insulted._ He turned his head back to stare at the nothingness. _Can't believe you'd fuckin' bring up that idiot at a time like this._

_B-but...I...I thought you would find it funny if he got a brain hemorrhage. You usually would wouldn't you?_ Akito replied, looking down at his fiddling fingers.

_Dumbass. It's not that. Fuck. Ever since we met that guy, you've been fucking glued to his side like he's your fucking God or something. _

_Aggie... Are-are you Jealous? _Akito simply stared at his other self, awed to no end.

Agito turned to glare at Akito with an arrogant look on his face _Of that idiotic dumbass fuck? Yeah right. You're fucking kidding me right? I just don't see why the fuck you think he's so fucking special. _

_Yeah, and sometimes I don't see why they think 'you're' so special! Just because you can A-T and I can't! You know what? Forget that! I'm gonna learn how to A-T again, without your help!_ Akito yelled turning away from Agito. He angrily stomped toward a corner and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on roughly.

_Fuck. Good luck with that. Just use different blades to do it. You'll ruin my stats._ Agito stood up and let the silence linger for a few seconds before walking up behind Akito, wrapping his arms gently around his neck. _Oi. I just don't like the way you cling to him. It's not like I should be surprised you'd pay more attention to someone who's nice to you but...fuck._

Akito sighed and relented. _So you are jealous_. Akito stated, willing his other self to accept the fact.

Agito didn't say anything. He just buried his face into Aki's shoulder as his eyes shifted off to the side.

The boy smiled and leaned his head atop of his other self's head, _Aggie, don't be too silly, sure right now Ikki's around, but you'll always be with me and be here. You know me best and you always will, ne?_

Agito sighed, his grip unconsciously tightening. _Yeah. Fuck._

Akito expertly lifted Agito's head and turned around swiftly, placing a soft kiss on his lips and wrapping his arms around Agito. Soon after, he broke contact but only to regain a breath as he leaned in and kissed the other again, much more passionately then the first time.

Agito's eyes widened, not expecting the sudden reaction. However, upon the second kiss Agito accepted it fully. Gripping either side of Akito's jaw line with his hands, he fiercely pressed harder into his partner's lips.

_Mmmmm, Agito..._ Akito moaned into his mouth as he and Agito willed his shirt to poof away. As Akito broke for much needed air, he panted to his other self, _Agito...I love you._

Agito just glanced at the boy before him. _Y-yeah..._

Akito smiled brightly back at his other self,_ You said something without 'fuck.'_ Before his partner could say anymore, he began to nibble his way down Agito's body, like the sadist was just doing to himself.

Agito smirked, letting out a light moan at Akito's biting. _Heh. I didn't need to. You said it for me._

The boy smiled, _Maybe I am turning into you... _Akito teased the sensitive area around the other's pant line with one hand while his tongue found and teased the area around Agito's nipples.

_Mmmnn...fuck. Maybe. _Agito replied between moans. He placed a hand on Akito's head, entangling his fingers in his hair. He gripped the strands tighter as Akito's tongue continued to tease him. _A-Akito... _he mumbled unconsciously.

Akito nibbled lightly, without warning he bit down hard earning a surprised gasp from his partner before licking the area in apology_. Mmmmm..._ Aki moaned to himself as he slid his and his other self's pants down. _Agito..._ The boy stood and gave the young shark another passionate kiss, leaning into Agito as their tongues explored.

As the boy returned to his lips he pushed forward until both of them lost their footing, causing them to fall. Agito was once again hovering over Akito. He leaned into yet another kiss, dragging himself and Akito into a long pleasureful night.

* * *

Authors notes:

_Okay, a few things that we wanna mention,_

_1- The actual title of this fic is indeed "Mind Fuck" however due to FF rules we have unofficially titled it "Mind XxXx" but I'm sure you were smart enough to catch onto that already ne?_

_2- Yes...Ume-chan is doing chores...Throughout this fic you'll notice a couple of characters that seem to be missing. It's basically cause we just used the ones we liked haha. Not as apparent in this chapter as it will be later. _

_3- Yes we know that inside their mind Akito and Agito appear to just be naked. However, where is the fun if there's no clothes to remove? lol. _

_4- Agito has been portrayed as far more hostile towards Akito then he normally would be but for the sake of exaggeration and our own amusement he is the way he is. Just remember this IS a crack-fic. _

_5- Last note. Though the sex scene doesn't completely play out in this chapter you can look forward to a full one in Chapter 2. Why did we do it that way? Because it started out as us goofing around as a silly RP and then we decided, "Hey, we should make a crack-fic outta this!" and before you know it we were at said scene and were undecided as to how far it should go. However, by the time we got to the second chapter we concluded: "Ah! Fuck. Why not? It's already rated M anyway." So yes.. er...look forward to that...I guess..._

_Anyhoo~ We hope you enjoyed it and will look forward to more! Please Review! Leave us your comments! We would love to hear your input! :)  
_

_In the next chapter: Agito's behavior becomes suspicious to his teammates. Kazu and Ikki become determined to find out the hidden secret of the mighty Fang king! Oh Gawd.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Fuck

"**Nobody knows where and what Agito-kun has been doing. He leaves in the morning and when he comes back, he's very tired." **-and the Manga itself continued to support us.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Akito yawned as he stumbled into the household he was currently freeloading in. "O-ohayou..." he greeted with tired eyes.

Ikki, who was just about to leave, gave a questioning glare to the boy. "Where were you?"

"Out." Akito replied, trying to get around Ikki to get to his room. However, the crow seemed to refuse letting the boy pass. Meanwhile, in the recesses of Akito's mind, Agito slept peacefully in the corner.

Ikki continued to stare at Akito with a raised eyebrow. "Uh...huh..."

"What?" Akito asked. He turned his head to look at Ikki as he wondered what the strange look was for.

"Nothing...uh...I was just going to meet the rest of the team so..." Ikki began to explain. Grabbing Akito by the shoulders, he twirled him around and began to push him forward and back out the door. "Off we go~"

"No! SLEEP~!" Akito called desperately. His heals skidded against the ground as the crow continued to forcefully push him away from the house. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to turn around, reaching his hand out toward the door. "SLEEP~!" Suddenly, he felt his feet lift from the ground and before he knew it, Ikki had him draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Akito bowed his head in defeat, still trying to reach out for the door as it became farther and farther away. The young boy was kidnapped and he couldn't do anything about it.

"You can sleep later. Say, is Agito coming out or is he ditching us like usual?"

"Uhhhh, he's sleeping." Akito replied. He looked off to the side as if he were avoiding eye contact. Not that it mattered since he was facing Ikki's back.

"Wha? Sleeping? Is that even- whatever. I don't think I'll ever understand you guys." The crow sighed and continued carrying his unwilling team-mate off to Kogarasumaru's base.

Akito shrugged and smiled to himself. "I know."

As they arrived at the school, Ikki placed the boy down on his feet, under the impression that he was still conscious and would walk willingly the rest of the way. However, somewhere along the road, Akito had fallen asleep. "Uh...the hell?" he questioned as the boy fell limply on the ground. "OI! I told you, you can sleep later!" He yelled, shaking Akito by the shoulders in an attempt to wake him. This was probably not the best method. The motion of Ikki shaking his body caused the eye-patch to slowly drift to his other eye, awaking Agito- a very, very, angry Agito. The crow immediately stopped shaking the boy and stepped back a bit, realizing what he'd just done.

"Hn..." the shark mumbled, his eyes half open. "Hmn...'the fuck?" Agito blinked his eyes a couple times as the blurry colors before him began to slowly form a coherent image. Becoming more aware of his surroundings, he looked around, a bit surprised to be the one in control of their body. "Huh? Fuck. What the-Akito! Fuck you. Fucking- you stupid- Where the hell are we and why the fuck am I-" Agito cut himself off as he noticed a rather startled Ikki staring at him. "The fuck are you staring at? Fuck, it's too early for this!" He cursed before switching their eye patch back over.

"Ah-" Ikki had began to speak but the boy had already switched back to Akito. _These guys really are bad in the morning._ he thought, his eye twitching slightly in irritation.

Akito yawned, also coming back into consciousness. "Sorry Agito...I didn't do it..." he apologized. The boy yawned again before turning his attention to Ikki, who was still standing there with his mouth half open. "Don't shake me to wake me next time Ikki...Agito will get mad if he has to wake up."

"Uh-uhmn...right..."

"Oi, what took you so long?" came the sound of Kazu calling as he approached his team-mates. They had began to wonder where the two boys were, so he decided he'd see if he could find them. He looked strangely at the two, unsure of the current situation. Though he was relieved he didn't have to go searching for them.

Ikki turned his head to acknowledge his friend. "Sorry, this little guy's heavier then he looks." he said, pointing to Akito. "Not to mention uncooperative this early in the morning."

The boy yawned again, becoming both annoyed and frustrated at being forced awake. "Why do we have to be here? Can't we just sleep? I can't A-T, you know that...and Agito's exhausted. We're sleepy...leave us...a-alo..." Before he could finish his sentence, Akito had fallen back asleep.

Kazu was silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "This-this guy is probably AB blood type. He can't even keep his eyes open. I wonder what he was doing all night." Kazu walked up and kneeled behind Akito as he wondered what had made the boy so exhausted.

"Who knows. Ume said he left in the middle of helping her fold laundry yesterday evening- then she made me do it. He didn't come home till this morning just as I was leaving."

"...You don't think...he was with...a girl?" Kazu questioned, imagining little Akito with a huge busted woman.

Ikki gazed at his friend, sharing the absurd mental image. "Y-you think...That doesn't seem much like Akito's character though..." Ikki didn't need to say more as a new image appeared, replacing Akito with Agito. The black haired boy shuddered. Somehow that just didn't seem right.

Realizing Ikki's train of thought, the blond shuddered himself. It was a frightening image. "Poor, poor, innocent little Akito, having to suffer through all that. Imagine how traumatized he is." Kazu replied, crying sympathetically for the innocent one.

"I...don't even wanna think about that." Ikki replied, still a bit disturbed. "It's not like they didn't know we were meeting today though. Damn that Agito just doing whatever he wants." It was at this time he happened to notice a bare part of Akito's neck, revealing a small red mark. "Oi...Kazu...look." he stated, pointing to the small mark.

Kazu leaned in for a closer inspection. "It's a scab. What the...?"

Ikki shuddered again. "Uh...mn...I don't think I wanna know..."

Kazu gave the unconscious boy a strange look as something else caught his eye. Moving the collar of Akito's jacket, he discovered a whole line of hickeys and scabs that seemed to trace all the way across his shoulder, possibly further down. Kazu didn't dare look to find out. "Ohmahgawd! This isn't the work of just one girl!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Wh-whwha?" Ikki's eyes widened at his friend's sudden declaration. He moved closer to see what Kazu was freaking out about. Upon seeing the marks, the dark haired boy nearly flew backwards in disbelief. "H-holy shit! You're right! Is Agito really _that_ kind of guy?" he questioned.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-PIMP DESU!" Kazu yelled, imagining a harem of big busted women fawning over a smirking Agito.

Ikki shared the mental image with Kazu. "Ahhhhh...no waay~!"

"And he never invited us! He never told us! TRAITOR!"

"I-I don't know if I should be horrified or relieved he's actually normal! He is so never living this down!"

Kazu looked down at the boy as he appeared to mumble something in his sleep.

"Mmmmn...No Aggie...Don't do that...No...Don't do that...No...Don't be naughty."

"...Uh...d-did he just...say what..." Ikki's face turned from a disturbed expression to a mischievous 'I-have-a-stupid-idea/plan' grin. "Right! so one of them goes by "Aggie" - strange name..."

Kazu nodded in agreement. "Let's follow him next time he runs off. I bet he'll be going to see his large busted harem!"

"Yes!" Ikki agreed with great confidence. "We will expose your little secret and force you to share your women with us!"

"HAI!"

The next day soon arrived and things appeared to be relatively normal. Currently, happily humming to himself, Akito was in the middle of washing the dishes so he could make up for running in the middle of folding laundry. "Good Morning Ikki, didya sleep well?" the boy asked as the crow entered the kitchen, having slept in a bit later than usual.

"Yeah, I slept fine." Ikki replied, smirking inwardly. _I'm not letting you out of my sight today._ Feeling quite determined, he grabbed one of the dishes Akito had finished washing and began to dry it. He looked outside the nearest window and made a gesture- unnoticeable to Akito- telling Kazu that the target was in sight and the operation had begun. Operation: Expose Agito's secret life as a Pimp! -otherwise known as ASLAAP.

Once the dishes were finished, Akito walked over the vacuum cleaner and wheeled it into his room, not noticing Ikki at all as he vacumed, still humming a random tune. Meanwhile, Ikki continued to 'stealthily' follow Akito around. As evening settled in, the boy was now finished the daily chores he had set out to do and was now watching T.V. and gossiping with Ume about a popular anime, while Ikki now sat on the couch pretending to read a magazine while following Akito suspiciously with his eyes. You can't loose me you sneaky little player. the crow thought to himself, still waiting for the boy to try and sneak off somewhere.

During all of this, Agito laid casually on the floor of their minds, carefully watching the crow's suspicious movements. _You know, Akito. That fuckin' crow's been suspiciously watching us all day. Starting to piss me off. _he noted, hoping Akito wasn't completely oblivious to the fact.

_I didn't notice..._ Akito admitted calmly. He didn't seem to share the same sense of 'alarm,' which was much to Agito's disappointment. The boy turned to look at Ikki. "Ne, Ikki-kun, Agito wants to talk to you." he said before switching their eye patch, allowing Agito to tell him what was on his mind.

"Huh?" Ikki looked up at Akito curiously, soon seeing the immediate change in expressions.

"Oi. What's the deal?" Agito asked bluntly. The tone in his voice clearly reflected his irritation. "You've been following us around all fuckin' day. You got something to say or something? It's getting really fucking irritating. Don't you have something better to do? Fuck."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ikki lied, clearly playing stupid.

"Fuck. yeah right. Knock it off you stupid crow. Keep it up so I can fuckin' tear you to pieces."

"Man, what's up with you?" the crow replied, still pretending to be oblivious._ He's definitely hiding something._ "Geez, we're team-mates aren't we? You must be paranoid or something. I do live here you know, it's not like I'm not going to be around."

"Fuck. Whatever. Just watch yourself." Agito warned before switching back to Akito.

Ikki sighed inwardly in relief. For a minute there, he thought his plan might've been sabotaged. _Damn, that Agito's a sharp one._

"I wonder if he didn't sleep enough..." Akito thought out loud. The boy shrugged off the idea and turned back to his conversation with Ume, "Anyway, the plotline is completely idiotic! I don't like this anime, why do you like it? I rather something like...Ouran High School Host Club."

"You're kidding me. One Piece is so much better! Action~ Blood~ Gore~ It's got everything and it's even got some drama! And an adorable reindeer!" Ume argued.

_Well, I don't know what the fuck he's scheming but keep an eye on him Akito. _the shark advised, unsatisfied with the crow's response. He was clearly lying._ Fuck. Knowing him, he's probably thinking something stupid. _Agito groaned in annoyance before returning to his comfortable position on the mental floo_r._

_H-hai!_ Akito replied, turning back to the T.V. He and Ume soon became hypnotized by a Blood+ Marathon, staying up to watch it early into the next morning. "W-wow...That was awesome..." the young boy stated, appearing to be in a zombie-like state of mind and awake only by shear will power.

Ikki retreated from the house for a few moments to meet Kazu, looking immensely tired. He had stayed up watching Akito the entire time. "I watched him all night and nothing..." he moaned in disappointment.

Kazu echoed Ikki's moan, "What are we gonna do? It doesn't look like you can keep this up much longer, Ikki." Kazu replied, noting his friend's exhaustion.

The crow stubbornly shook his head, suddenly appearing far more energetic. "No! We can't be defeated like this! We will succeed! I refuse to let my eyes off him! I will expose you for the pimp you are Agito!" Ikki stomped back into the house, new resolve in hand, and returned to his watchful post.

"YOSH!" Kazu yelled in compliance as he returned to his skulking in the bushes.

However, their efforts went without reward as Akito had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of staying up all night. As Ikki returned into the house he noticed the boy and his youngest sister had fallen asleep, laying peacefully over one another. Ikki made a half smile and placed a light blanket over the two before sitting down on the couch.

An entire week passed and Ikki's eyes were truly starting to look like a raccoons. He had been so determined that he deprived himself of sleep, still patiently waiting for the boy to try and sneak away. The two now sat casually outside the house, simply enjoying the fresh air.

"Ano...Ikki-Kun...Daijoubu?" Akito asked, a little concerned to see his team's captain looking completely and utterly tired and closely resembling a zombie.

"Huh?" Ikki turned to look at Akito. He somehow managed to keep a strong appearance, but his eyes couldn't hide the lack of sleep. "Ah, I'm perfectly fine." he replied calmly. Though in reality, his body wanted to just collapse.

"Uhmmm, if you're sure..."

"Y-yeah... " Ikki mumbled. _I will expose you!_

_I wonder what's up with him, what do you think Aggie? _the boy asked his other half curiously.

Agito sighed, clearly disinterested. _Fuck. Who knows. He's still watching us like he's expecting something. Whatever. Fuck._ _Who knows what goes on in that idiot's mind._

Akito suddenly gasped in horror. _Maybe he knows!_

_Yeah right. Fuck. Idiot. How the hell would he?_ Agito reasoned.

_Yeah, you're right Aggie, I'm probably just being paranoid._ Akito sighed in relief and looked over at Ikki. "Hey, Ikki, we haven't been practicing all too much lately. Is something wrong?" he asked, looking innocently at his team-mate.

"No..." Ikki replied. "I just figure...we should take a small break to gather our energy. We'll go back to even more intense training shortly! So enjoy the free time." he lied.

"Will do!" the boy replied, suspecting nothing. "Rika-Chan! I'm gonna go to the supermarket, can you make me a shopping list?" he yelled toward the weight room.

"I already made one! It's on the counter in the kitchen." she replied. "Though IKKI was supposed to do it."

The crow cringed at his sister's venomous tone. "Ah, how about we both go Akito." _Besides, I'm not letting you escape that easily._

"Uhmm, okay then." Akito agreed before running inside to get the list. "Be back soon with groceries!" He put on his shoes and promptly left the house with Ikki.

_He's following us again? Fuck. Must be the highlight of your fucking week._ Agito mumbled suddenly, seething with jealousy- though he'd never admit it. He really hated how much attention Akito seemed to crave from Ikki.

_Oh, don't be so grumpy Agito. I'll make steak for you later, just the way you like it, medium rare._ Akito promised in an attempt to settle his other self. He lovingly grabbed onto Ikki's arm as they both headed toward the supermarket.

To this, Ikki cringed. Though he was getting used to the boy's flamboyancy, despite finding it more then a little annoying. He inwardly chose to believe people would just think he was a little brother or something.

Agito sat up and glared at the 'innocent' one. Though the promise of steak was enticing he couldn't help but be immensely irritated at Ikki's presence. _Fuck. You don't have to cling to him. Not even gonna pretend you're not attached to him huh? Fuck._

Akito rolled his eyes at his jealous other self and continued on his way, still holding onto Ikki. After gathering everything on the list, the boy found himself indecisively browsing the wide variety of Pocky. "What do you want Ikki? Go ahead and grab something." Akito told him as he turned his focus inwardly to the irritable one. _Do you want anything Aggie?_

_Make me that fucking steak and I might be less annoyed._ Agito groaned.

The boy rolled his eyes again. "Hai, hai..." Noticing Ikki's confused look, Akito explained, "Agito's being mighty cranky. He's throwing a tantrum, demanding steak."

"Huh? Oh…I see…" Ikki stuttered, still a bit confused._ Those two are so weird. _

Agito's temper immediately flared. Not only was Akito paying far to much attention to Ikki- in his opinion anyway- but now he was being brushed off with bribery? In truth, he was starting to feel neglected; As though Akito would rather spend the rest of his life without him, happily tending to the dark haired crow. Akito was his; his responsibility; his other half. Like hell he was going to tolerate this. The shark snapped._ Cranky! Fuck no. I'm pissed! Offering me steak won't make it okay for you to get all hard over that stupid fucking crow! I've had enough of this shit!_ Agito roared, his voice echoing loudly in Akito's mind. He huffed out a breath of air, in an attempt to release the rest of his frustration.

"Well, I don't want anything so I guess we can-" Ikki stopped as the basket of groceries were suddenly lifted in front of his face. "Akito... " Ikki stared blankly for a few minutes at the boy, not really understanding the situation. However he could see the boy's hand trembling slightly, there was definitely something wrong. He took the basket and looked to Akito, becoming a bit concerned. _D-Did something happen?_

Akito's eyes squinted as tears quickly filled his eyes, His bottom lip trembling. "Ikki, pay for these and take them home for me will you?" he managed to choke out before handing Ikki the money. His expression gave the impression of being completely and utterly destroyed. This was the first time Agito had ever yelled at him like that. Akito quickly turned his head and ran out of the store. In his mind his back was to Agito, ignoring his other self as the shark's eyes shot daggers at his back.

_Whoa. This is...something serious. But I'll have to go after him later. _Ikki thought, heading over to pay for the groceries. He motioned at Kazu outside to follow, though after seeing Akito's expression, he was far more concerned then curious at the moment.

Agito stood from his spot, arms crossed, still glaring ferociously at Akito. _Fuck you. Are you daft? Fuck. Don't you get it already? I fucking...fuck! Just-fuck! Are you trying to piss me off? Every fucking day! I swear! It's fucking sickening to watch you cling to that imbecile! I can't take it anymore! Fuck!_ Agito turned back around, kicking his leg forward as if there were an invisible wall there. _Fuck._

"It's better then being trapped in a cage and forced inside as nii-chan makes you hurt more and more people." Akito replied quietly.

_I never said it wasn't. Fuck. The fuck do I mean to you anyway? I don't mind being a part of Kogarasumaru. It's suits me just fine. For now anyway. That isn't my problem. Fuck._

"What is then? That I'm super happy that Ikki saved us from our stupid brother?" Akito yelled back. He whirled around quickly and faced the shark, his eyes red and his fists clenched.

Kazu, having followed Akito as instructed, looked at the boy with worried eyes. Something didn't seem right. Akito now appeared to be in a nearby park yelling at a tree, however, Kazu had a feeling he was actually yelling at Agito. It seemed serious.

Agito turned back around to look at Akito, appearing a little more calm then before. His voice had also significantly dropped in volume._ No. Fuck. It's-fuck. Just. If we're always with each other like this- I know you better then anyone Akito but it feels like you'd be just as happy to run off with him and forget about me. And I-I...HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I BE OKAY WITH THAT?_ Agito placed a hand over his mouth, eyes widened a bit. He had surprised himself as he became immediately aware of the tears threatening his composure.

"How would I be able to forget about you?" Akito shouted, carrying a hurt and questioning look in his eyes. "I mean it! You are in my mind, we share the same body! How the fuck am I gonna forget about you? Don't be such a fucking idiot Agito!" _Ikki won't know half the things you know about me stupid!_

"H-he cussed...Akito cussed..." Kazu gazed in awe, a completely frozen look on his face. It was about this time that Ikki had caught up to his friend, just catching the foul language coming from the innocent one's mouth. "It's the end of the world! Ikki! OHMAHGAWD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Ikki instinctively clinged to Kazu, frightened for his life. "Ohmygawd Kazu save me!"

A single tear slid down Agito's cheek. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked at his own reactions or at Akito swearing at him. He felt like he was about to split in two. Agito's legs soon gave under his own weight, bringing the confused shark immediately to his knees. _A...Akito...fuck!_ He let himself fall forward until his forehead hit the ground, his arms wrapped around his stomach. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _He shouted, frustrated with his own emotions more then anything. He was Agito. He was supposed to be here to protect Akito and here he was yelling at him kneeling over on the floor next to sobbing in rage and jealousy, along with a few other feelings he failed to recognize. This wasn't like him at all and this fact only frustrated him more.

Akito just collapsed where he was standing, unable to move closer to his other self like he wanted to.

Kazu and Ikki saw their friend's body collapse in the same fashion, tears streaming down his face, though no sound left his lips. Both boys looked awkwardly at each other, unsure of what they should do.

"This is...really serious isn't it?" Ikki questioned, finally finding a voice to speak. "I don't think I wanna know what's going on inside that head of theirs, if this is...just what it looks like from the outside..."

Kazu nodded. "I'm scared...WHAT IF WE LOSE OUR FANG KING?" Kazu whispered urgently, throwing a frightened glance to Akito who was still kneeling in the same position.

Ikki looked to his friend with a horrified look. "No! That can't be! Those two better work it out whatever it is!"

Agito rolled over, letting his body lay limply on it's side. _Akito..._ He called, speaking softly now. _Do you still want me? Do you...still need me...to be here...? _He asked, fearing what the answer could be. He asked half out of his own pain and the other half out of thinking he wasn't much of a help if he was just going to hurt the one he had put so much effort into protecting all this time.

"Don't be silly Agito...I'll always need you." Akito replied, using his arms to crawl toward his other self. His legs seemed to be frozen. When he reached Agito, the boy gently pulled the confused 'King' onto his lap and wiped away his tears.

The young shark willed himself to sit up. Shoulders still shaking, he fell forward, wrapping his arms around Akito as tightly as he could. Not really paying attention to his actions, he grasped Akito's arms tightly in his hands, probably too tightly. From the outside world you could see Akito's shirt press down where Agito was holding him.

Ikki nearly fell back in terror, again clinging to Kazu as he witnessed this strange event. "K-K-Kazu...you-you're seeing this right?" he asked, praying he wasn't just loosing his mind.

Kazu nodded in awe. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just affected by a blurred vision. "H-hai...D-don't tell me..."

Akito wrapped his arms around Agito holding him just as tightly, if not then tighter. "I'm not gonna go anywhere, you won't leave me either...ne?" Akito asked quietly. Again, in the outside world, Kazu and Ikki merely saw Akito wrap his arms around something that seemed like air, just the shape of a person.

Kazu clung to Ikki in fright as Ikki tightly gripped his friend's arm. "Holy shit…this is…just…way to freaky…"

_I'm here as long as you need me to be Akito. I'm afraid. No. Fuck. I'm terrified of the day you decide you don't._

_I'm never gonna decide that Aggie, I'm always gonna need you. I mean, if you're not here who else is gonna show me how to fold laundry right? _Akito joked, playing with Agito's hair.

The shark smirked. _Yeah. Fuck. Well I'm glad, I guess. It feels like you don't when you look up to that idiot so much. That's why I...get angry at you...fuck. Akito. You're a part of me you know. You might not be able to use A-T worth shit but I wouldn't be me without you. Fuck. Scratch that. I wouldn't exist at all without you. We are the King of this bloody road together. I don't plan on ever riding it without you. _He pulled away slightly to face Akito, despite feeling a bit awkward.

"I think I'm gonna piss my pants..." Kazu mumbled, hiding behind Ikki as he peeped his head around the crow's shoulder.

"Wh-wh-wait? Why are you hiding behind me?" Ikki whined in discontent.

"B-b-b-because you're the Sky King!" Kazu replied in an urgent whisper.

"R-right! So you should want to fight for your king! Protect me you coward!"

Akito smiled at Agito and leaned forward, resting his forehead against his partner's. _What do you say we lose Ikki and Kazu and go somewhere more private?_ he asked. The question seemed to catch Agito off guard. He didn't seem to notice that Kazu and Ikki had followed them.

_Those bastards._ _The fuck do they think they're doing? Yeah, let's go. Should I ride us somewhere? It would be faster._

_Yeah, let's do that Aggie... _Akito smiled again and moved the eyepatch.

Agito, coming into conscious control of the body, turned and shot a deathly glare in Ikki and Kazu's direction before taking off the ground with a great force. In an instant he was gone. Though, it was a little irritating for him to receive control of their body after Akito had been crying so openly. He'd never hear the end of it.

The boy laughed at Agito's irritation. _Ah don't worry. If you want I'll switch with you later._

_"Che. Well it doesn't really matter now. Fuck."_

Ikki completely glomped Kazu as the glare seemed to pierce his very soul. "Ahhh~! I think we were seen! Wait! He got away! Go! After him Kazu~! Godspeed!"

Kazu shuddered. "No~! He'll kill us~!" he yelled, imagining their bodies decapitated and gory.

"But think of the harem!" Ikki persuaded, pointing in the direction Agito took off in. "I'll be right behind ya! Now go go go!"

Kazu nodded and took off after Agito with the image of the harem imbedded within his mind, Ikki soon following after him.

Agito came to a stop as they reached the same hotel they had been at about a week ago. He made his way into the Hotel Lobby and booked them a room.

Akito laughed and hugged Agito from behind, kissing him lightly on his neck.

Kazu caught up in enough time to see Agito walking into the building. "Ikki! Ikki! He went into the hotel! Don't tell me, they're waiting for him in there!"

Ikki caught up to Kazu and the two followed at a distance. They watched as Agito took the nearest elevator up to their room. "Come on lets go! Not getting away from us this time Agito~!" the crow stated confidently.

"Hai!" Kazu shouted, watching the number on the elevator. "Floor number eight!"

Ikki followed Kazu as they took the next available elevator to the 8th floor, arriving just in time to see Agito enter his room, a little ways down the hall.

Agito closed the door behind him. He took off his A-T's and relieved their body of it's shirt before laying down lazily in the bed, where the body would likely sit relatively motionless for the rest of the night. He let out a sigh and turned to face Akito. After recent events, somehow he just didn't know what he should say, if anything.

Akito breathed a sigh looking just as awkward as Agito felt.

Kazu put his ear to the door straining to hear something from the room. "Do you hear anything?"

Ikki placed his ear to the door as well, concentrating all his energies on hearing even the slightest sound though the door. "Nothing yet. It seems pretty silent. What the hell's going on in there?"

Agito averted his eyes for a second or two before glancing back at his partner. _Uh-I...yeah. Fuck._

The boy looked up at Agito and suddenly began to giggle, it wasn't everyday you saw Agito awkward. The giggling escalated into full out laughter, so much so that Akito fell to the ground in hysterics.

The young shark raised an eyebrow, giving Akito a strange look. _The fuck are you laughing for?_

_Y-you being awkward!_ Akito managed to choke out in between laughter. _I-it's so c-cute!_

_H-huh? Fuck. Shut up!_ Agito yelled defensively before turning his head away.

_Awww, don't be mad Aggie!_ Akito stood up and walked over to the shark, pulling the usually sadistic one into his arms. _Usually I'm the one so shy and awkward, and today you've shown me so much about you... _Akito turned Agito's head toward him and kissed him lightly.

Agito accepted the kiss, despite the unamused look in his eyes. _Well...fuck. Yeah...I guess I have feelings too don't I?_

"Ahhhh...I can't hear anything. It's not fair~ I wanna know what's going on~!" Ikki whined, pretending to claw at the door like a cat locked out of the house.

"Me too! But there's nothing! I can't hear anything! What if he's just getting a room to get away from your family for a bit?" Kazu replied with a shrug. He turned his back to the door and sat down on the ground in defeat.

"Bu-but those marks Kazu! He's gettin' some somewhere."

"Yeah, well, maybe Akito's just trying to learn how to A-T, remember how hard of a time you had?" Kazu replied with another shrug.

"There's no way you get marks like that from practicing A-T." the crow protested.

Akito laughed. _I always knew you had feelings Agito, you're a part of me aren't you?_ he replied, kissing him again.

_Yeah well...it's fucking annoying._ Agito replied, once again receiving Akito's kiss.

_Don't be so cold after you just spilled the beans._ the boy replied, holding him tightly with a cheerful smile on his face.

_Well i-it just...came out. Fuck. Stop laughing at me already._ Agito sincerely wished he could find a way to stop himself from blushing.

_I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you._ Akito mumbled as he kissed each of Agito's cheeks where his blush was. _You're so cute when you blush Aggie._

_Fuck. How can you be laughing with me when I'm not laughing?_

The boy sighed, his subject change failed. _Well why aren't you laughing? This whole situation is funny. Why would you, the great Agito, be jealous of that 'stupid crow'? Ne?_ Akito tried, looking straight into his eyes.

_It's not funny. Fuck. It's annoying._ Agito groaned back with a frustrated expression.

_Then just know that you'll know so much more then he'll ever know about me. Like, will he ever know about Blanky?_ Akito replied with a sheepish smile bringing up the small red baby blanky with a little stuffed bear head sewed onto it.

"W-well...Maybe he's just resting from your family. Maybe he'll go to his harem later." Kazu replied, looking away. He was starting to get annoyed with his friend's persistence. "Unless you wanna force your way into the room..."

"Hmnph." Ikki sulked for a bit before trying to listen in again. Pushing against the door a bit, it surprisingly slid open a crack. "H-huh?" It seemed as though a small stone had found it's way in between the door, preventing it from locking securely. Fortunately for both Ikki and Kazu, Agito was too busy with Akito in their mind to notice. "Ahaha~lucky." Ikki giggled. He opened it a little more, just enough so they could see. "Huh? What? He-he's just laying there. Dude he looks stoned or something. He's just like…staring at the ceiling. It's Agito too, not Akito..."

Kazu turned back around and looked into the room. "I-Who knows...wait...Don't tell me he's a meth addict! That would explain the scratches!" he exclaimed quietly.

"You think? You're right, that would explain it...poor Akito."

"Yeah, I knew it! Should we stage an intervention?" Kazu asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes! We'll follow him a couple more times to make sure and then we'll wait until the morning and get him when he's weak. I've gotta say, he looks pretty out of it though. Has to be."

"Hai, I'm sure your sisters will definitely help." Kazu agreed.

Ikki nodded and with that the plan was set as the two continued to watch their believed-to-be-stoned comrade.

Agito sighed and leaned forward, letting his head fall into Akito's shoulder. _Fuck. I give up. Just take me into consideration now and then._

_I'm sorry Aggie, I'll try not to do it again, and don't forget that you'll always be here, we were born together and we'll die together._ Akito replied, tangling his hand in Agito's hair. The other hand rubbed his back comfortingly.

_T-that's not...well...yeah. Fuck._ Agito kissed the base of Akito's collar bone, surrendering the argument.

The boy smiled and leaned down kissing his partner's head in response to the kiss he had just received.

Kazu continued to watch, becoming more and more concerned for their comrade. "He's just laying there...I'm kind of worried...Is he even breathing?"

"I..I think so..." Ikki replied, trying to play closer attention to Agito's chest to see if he was breathing or not. A wave of relief washed over him as he confirmed his chest moving. He had to admit, he was also becoming worried for the young fang king. "Yeah, he's breathing...scared me..."

"Ah...good..." Kazu sighed in relief.

Agito gripped his arms around Akito's lower back. _Akito...I-fuck...I mean...you mean a lot to me alright. I kinda swear at you a lot but I...just thought you should know that...you know...fuck...in case you didn't already. I'll always be here to protect you._

Akito beamed. _It feels great to hear you say it, Aggie...I love you too._

_Eh? Eh…Don't push it. Fuck. Only God knows what possesses me to be this open with you._

"Hai, " Akito replied, hugging him tightly.

"Sh-should we get a doctor?" Kazu asked with a worried look.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I think he's okay but...this is really weird. He looks so far gone."

"I wonder how it feels to be that far gone..." Kazu pondered.

"Maybe you can ask him later."

Agito sighed, enjoying the feeling of Akito's arms around him. Somehow, the warmth of his other self made him feel immediately calm.

Akito let his head fall onto Agito's head and he cuddled, bathing in Agito's scent and warmth, in his presence.

Kazu sighed, "Well what should we do now? You look like you need food and sleep, or else you're gonna keel over and die."

"Err...yeah..." Ikki replied admittingly. "Sleep~No. Food. Then sleep~"

Agito slowly dropped to a sitting position, dragging Akito with him.

The innocent one smiled and leaned over his partner, kissing him softly. Akito broke away, quickly knowing that Agito was somewhat disappointed. He moved down to his neck and brushed butterfly kisses down his collar bone, leaving a small mark hear and there.

Kazu gasped as he suddenly saw marks somehow appearing on Agito's neck and upper torso. "W-wh-what the fuck? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" the blond exclaimed, quite surprised.

Ikki looked at Agito's body and saw the same as Kazu. "Wha?"

Agito let himself fall completely back. He was a bit exhausted from fighting with him earlier so he decided he would just let Akito do as he wanted. Meanwhile, in the outside world, Agito's eyes winced slightly and his back arched in response to the inward actions of Akito.

"U...uhm...'the hell kinda trip is he on?" Ikki asked with a slightly frightened expression.

"I-I don't know…Ah! More marks! What the hell?" Kazu whispered, hiding behind Ikki yet again.

Akito moaned quietly as he bit a sensitive area on the junction between his neck and shoulder, drawing a little blood. The boy licked it up eagerly.

"AH! It looks like he was bit!" Kazu exclaimed, horrified.

"D-dude. This is some serious shit."

Agito grinned with pleasure as Akito continued to tease him with his little bites. "Mn..." he moaned lightly. His moan also lightly heard in actuality.

"Kazu...I'm scared..." Ikki mumbled, once again clinging to his friend's nodded.

"I-I think we really should do an intervention, let's go home and tell your family and the rest of the team, quick!" Kazu mumbled, his eyes wide in fear. It was like watching a train wreck. He didn't want to see but somehow he couldn't look away.

Akito grinned and ran his fingernail across Agito's chest, leaving a red stinging line that appeared on the real body also.

"Wha-wh-wh-whatthefuck!" Kazu exclaimed, falling over.

"Ahhh~ That's just crazy! Yeah, lets go get the others." Ikki concluded.

U-un!" Kazu stood and booked down the hall toward the elevator.

Ikki shut the door as quietly as he could, knowing they'd both be very very dead if they were caught. He quickly raced after Kazu, meeting him at the elevator.

"D-down!" Kazu yelled at the slow elevator.

Agito's back arched again in response- In both their minds and reality. _Fuck. You're awfully playful today._ he managed to mutter between small gasps of grinned and looked up to Agito.

_Woof woof._ Aki leaned back down and moved across Agito's chest following the red line he created; stopping here and there to lick something, or bite as he left a trail of kisses. His hands trailed up and down Agito's sides, finally stopping at his pant line. He slipped his fingers under the material around the sharks waist as he teased the skin across his pelvic line.

Agito gave a small laugh at the boy's response. He let out a soft moan as Akito continued to tease his body further.

Each reaction his partner made, made the boy smile in success. He swung his leg over the other side of Agito's body and was now straddling the unusually tame shark. Akito sat up and began to unbutton Agito's pants along with his own, teasing them both by slowly pulling the zipper down.

Agito smirked at his other self, fully enjoying the pleasure.

"Finally!" Ikki replied, as the elevator finally opened for them.

Kazu ran in next to Ikki and stood in the elevator, awkwardly waiting for it to reach the ground floor.

Akito smiled back and leaned down, kissing Agito as he ran a hand through his hair. The boy moaned into Agito's mouth as pleasure ran through his body.

Agito fully received his partner's kiss. He gripped the back of the boy's hair with one hand while the other rested on Akito's upper thigh. As their lips parted, he tilted his head to leave a trail of kisses down Akito's neck. _Tease me more Akito..._ he whispered, breathing heavily against his other self's skin.

Ikki bolted out the elevator, heading straight for home as the elevator doors finally opened.

"I-Iki! Wait up!" Kazu yelled, running after him.

Akito smiled and leaned down to whisper warmly into Agito's ear. _With pleasure._ The boy licked the shark's ear and nibbled on the lobe gently. Akito smoothed his arms up and down Agito's body once again, both hands stopping at his nipples. The boy brushed over them with his fingers as he grinded his pelvis against Agito's.

Agito gripped the back of Akito's hair tightly as his head tilted back, taking in his partner's sensual touches. A small moan managed to escape from his lips. _Fuck. You really should be this way more often._

_Akito laughed- the sound somewhat darker as it was laced with lust- at Agito's suggestion and grinded against Agito again. __Mmmmn, maybe I will... _he replied, leaning down to kiss the tip of each of the other boy's nipples.

___I look forward to that. Fuck._ Agito replied with a smirk. _By the way you still owe me steak._

_Akito laughed wholeheartedly. __I remember, don't worry._ The current seme leaned down to kiss his uke again. However, this time Akito began to slip the fabric called pants from Agito's body as well as his own.

___Good._ Agito replied with satisfaction before feeling Akito's lips once again pressed against his own. The boy's fingers grazing his skin in such a sensitive area sent a shiver though his body. He pulled Akito closer to him, pulling harder on the strands of hair still tangled in his fingers.

_Ikki stopped as the two boys arrived at his house. He bent over, hands on his knees, panting. "Damn, they'll all be asleep now. We'll have to wait till morning to tell the others." Ikki stood up again, having caught his breath. "Man...that was...what the hell __was_ that?"

_Kazu was panting just as hard as Ikki. "I-I have no clue..." he replied between breaths._

_"It's gotta be some sort of crazy-ass hallucinogen or something!"_

_Kazu nodded. "Or maybe...a new type of...Cocaine or...something." he added, looking at his friend._

_"Yeah, maybe. I've certainly never seen someone trip out like that before. Those marks are the weird part." Ikki replied, sitting down on the ground._

_Kazu nodded again in agreement. "Who knows what kind of connections the mighty Fang King might have. Agito has always been a shady character..." __(A/N: News Flash, their brother is head of the police department XD)_

_"Definitely shady."_

_The two boys nodded to each other, confirming they're conclusion. They both seemed to have reached the consensus that Agito was a druggie on a new type of cocaine or halucinogen._

_Akito moaned quietly as their bodies were pulled closer. The boy blushed when he realized how lewd he was being, although he didn't stop, he didn't want to stop._

_"A...Akito..." Agito muttered with pleasure. He rather enjoyed Akito outside of his usual submissive felt his arousal flare at the shark's pleasure and reacted. He began to lick his way down Agito's body, stopping here and there to draw blood from the sadist. Each time Akito licked the blood off, he lustfully called his partner's name._

_Agito's eyes winced with each new wound the boy created. He arched his back in pleasure, desiring more and more of Akito's touches._

_The boy smiled as he watched his partner react so deliciously. __Does this feel good Agito?_ he asked quietly. Akito leaned down and hovered just over Agito, aching for more contact himself but he restrained himself. He Knew the delay was only going to help the pleasure they would soon feel.

_Agito smirked at his other self. __What do you think?_ he replied in a teasing tone. _Must be your lucky day huh? Seeing so much of me. Fuck._

_Akito smiled back, __Don't forget _'you're'_ getting all the special treatment today, plus a steak later._ Akito remarked as he stuck his tongue out to lick the sensitive area his mouth was hovering over.

_"Mnnn..." Agito moaned. __Fuck. You spoil me._

___Yeah, but I can't help it Aggie. I love you too much..._ the boy replied, sliding Agito into his mouth with a moan.

_Agito moaned louder in response.__ Love huh? I guess I'll consider myself lucky then. Fuck._

_Akito merely continued to pleasure his other self, taking his own pleasure in each sound that escaped the sadist's mouth. Suddenly, he moved away and slid up so he could kiss Agito. He positioned himself over the boy with an aroused blush. __A-Agito... _Akito called as he slowly let himself down.

_Another moan escaped Agito's lips as the amount of pleasure running through his body dramatically increased. He pulled himself upright and wrapped both arms around Akito tightly, just wanting to be as close as he was able to be._

_The boy panted as he wrapped his arms around Agito, sure that they were feeling the same thing; desiring to be as close to each other as possible and not wanting to let go. __A-Aggie..._ Akito moaned quietly as he buried his face into Agito's shoulder.

_Agito gripped his partner tighter feeling close to climax. "Nnn…Akito…"_

_Akito gasped and moaned loudly as he grabbed onto Agito, his nails digging into the shark's back, possibly drawing blood. __I- we're gonna... _Akito gasped again, losing himself in pleasure.

_Agito winced as the feeling of pain mixed with the pleasure and in a few moments it was over. He loosened his grip slightly, breathing heavily._

___A-Aggie...y-your back...g-gomen..._ Akito panted. He moved back so they were eye to eye, his were already turning red as he gingerly touched the nail marks on his partner's back.

___Fuck. You're worried about something like that when you've already marked this body so much? Like I care about a couple of scratches._ Agito felt his eyes becoming more and more heavy. He fell forward, letting his head fall into Akito's chest. _So tired. Fuck._

_The boy smiled and played with his hair as he gently got off of Agito. Without rousing him, the older of the two gently laid Agito down on the ground and imagined the little red blanky to come into existence. Akito covered the sleeping king and switched their eye patch so Agito didn't have to wake up to sunshine the next morning. He sat up and stretched their body wearily, wincing as he felt the nail marks stretch on his back. Akito crawled up on the bed and cuddled under the covers- in his mind he was cuddling Agito- and fell into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

Author's notes:

_Ah! *bows repeatedly* Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, hountou ni gomen nasai~! This took so long to upload. Reason? Mostly laziness on my (Zu) part. It's just that my Microsoft Works has been a bitch to work with for some reason and these chapters are so long and I got distracted with another fic me and Runi-chan are working on. Gaah~ Okay. That's enough of my excuses. lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Heh..._

_Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Mind Fuck. Thank you to those who've read/reviewed/Alerted, etc. Please continue to give us your comments. We loves comments. _

_In the next and final chapter: Kazu, Ikki and the others tie Agito/Akito down for an intervention. Will they learn the truth or would Agito rather have them think he's a druggie? _

_Hope to see you in the next chapter. Jaa ne~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind Fuck  


* * *

  
Chapter 3**

_**~... The Next Morning...~**_

"Wh-what? You're trying to say that Agito has a drug problem?" Mikan yelled over the table, finding this news to be completely absurd. "Don't be stupid idiot!"

"Bu-but it's true! You should've seen how stoned he looked! Right Kazu?" Ikki whined defensively, looking to his friend to back him up.

"Yeah! I mean it was really freaky! All of a sudden marks began to show up all over him and he looked so far gone! He wasn't even seeing anything anymore! Glossy eyes!" Kazu replied using his index fingers and thumbs to widen his eyes out to illustrate.

"What? This is serious! We must host an intervention!" Buccha yelled standing up from his spot at the table, chopsticks still in his hand. "By the way Rika-Chan, yummy breakfast."

"You guys are being idiots, no wonder Akito/Agito would want some time away from you guys, if only for a night." Snorted Mikan in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Well follow us to the hotel and we'll show you! It's still early, he's probably still sleeping!" Kazu yelled, desperate to prove they hadn't gone crazy.

"Wait." Ikki interupted. "Two times. Come with us when he sneaks out. We'll confirm it two more times! You'll have to believe us then right?"

Kazu looked curiously at Ikki for a moment. "Why two- oh never mind, I get it! If we see it twice none of us can say we're crazy!" Kazu looked accomplished.

Buccha nodded. "So next time he goes out for a night?"

"Hmmm, I guess I am a little curious as to where that little guy goes. Fine I'll go along." Mikan replied.

Ume soon walked in, having already heard the whole thing. "I'm in." She stated with a strange glint in her eyes. No objections for shit, she was going. Ume had her own suspicions on how he got those marks.

"It's settled then! Everyone keep close watch of the little guy. He could sneak off at any time..." Ikki concluded with a nod.

Just then the door opened and a sleepy looking Akito walked in yawning, "O-ohayou mina-san..." Akito rubbed his eyes, not noticing the scrutiny as he continued to his room and closed the door quietly.

The whole group was watching Akito suspiciously as he made his way to his room. "Y'know, I think you may actually be onto something Ikki..." Mikan mumbled grudgingly.

"Poor Akito-kun has to suffer for Agito's weakness." Buccha replied, spooning a bowl of rice into his mouth.

"See? See? We told you!" Kazu exclaimed excitedly. "We aren't crazy!"

The group carefully followed Akito/Agito the next two times and just as Kazu and Ikki explained, there lay Agito looking completely stoned-from their perspective. They watched in horror as the marks appeared each time. Unknown to them- it had been Agito sneaking off recently simply because it was faster if he just used his A-T's to get there.

The next morning the gang kidnapped the still sleeping Agito and dragged him to the Kogorasumaru base. They tied him tightly in a chair and waited for the unsuspecting, apparent druggie to wake up.

Akito yawned. Suddenly he wasn't in the warm sheets of the hotel anymore. He was sitting up and it kinda felt like there was something tied around him. Akito opened his bleary eyes, not exactly registering what was in front of him. "O-ohayou mina-san..." The boy whispered with another yawn.

"Ohayou Akito-kun. " Ume greeted with a wave.

"W-what's going on, why are we at base and... Why am I shirtless?" Akito asked, looking down.

"Uh, well, you see Akito..." Buccha tried, looking at Ikki for help as Kazu stood there with a severe look.

Ikki walked over and put a hand on either side of Akito's shoulders. "Akito. We know already. You don't have to cover for Agito okay. We just wanna help."

Fortunately for them-or perhaps unfortunately- Agito was still peacefully sleeping within their mind.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about Ikki? I have absolutely no clue..." Akito tried to look aloof as he looked anywhere that wasn't at the group in front of him.

"It's okay kid, you don't have to cover for that jackass that does so many inconsiderate things to hurt you." Mikan replied with a shrug.

"Admit your feelings Aki-Kun." Ume added as Buccha and Kazu nodded in agreement.

"Don't be like that Akito. I know he's like your other self or whatever but you can't just let him do this. To himself or to you. It's just not right." Ikki replied.

Akito's eyes began to redden as tears began to well up. "What's not right! That we care about each other?" Akito yelled, a mixture of anger and sadness.

"N-no, I mean... Aww shit, I'm no good at this, Ume you try..." Mikan replied, looking awkward.

"Aki-kun, it's not that. It's the fact that he's hurting you to get what he wants. We don't want to see him abuse you and the body you share." Ume explained, laying a hand on his shoulder as well.

"What if I'm letting him? What if it's not him that's doing it?" Akito yelled back.

"Y-you mean, you're the one? B-but before! We saw that it was Agito who was in control of your body last and that he was the one that lays there and has the marks come up!" Kazu remarked.

"Y-you mean you saw?" Akito asked, clearly panicking.

"You betcha we saw kiddo, we saw as Agito got all stoned and the marks appeared one by one." Mikan replied, watching as Akito's face flushed red like a cherry.

Agito slowly awoke amidst the depths of their mind. Slowly realizing the situation through Akito's eyes, he turned to the panicked boy with a yawn. _'the fuck are those idiots doing? What the fuck are they harassing you for?_

_They found out, I don't know how but Aggie! They found out! _Akito cried as the others waited for an answer.

Agito's eye twitched in irritation. _Fucking idiots. Lemmie Kill em.'_

_B-b-b-but Aggie... My arms are tied! I can't switch! I think they want me to confess, before you come out! _Akito replied, wincing away from the other people in real life.

_Tell them to switch it then. Fuck. I swear to god I'll fucking kill those stupid bastards!_

"A-Agito wants to switch..." Akito told them, his voice quavering.

Ume looked over to Ikki for confirmation before switching the eye-patch.

Agito glared fiercely at them for a few seconds before speaking. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You stupid fucking bastards! I swear to God I'll kill you all!"

"Now now Agito, calm down." Ikki replied calmly, feeling more confident knowing Agito was tied up and couldn't do anything. "We just wanna help. Drugs are a serious thing. I don't know what you're takin' but it's gunna cause some serious damage if you don't stop. We're just concerned, ya know?"

Agito's face went blank the minute the word "drugs" hit his ears. If he wasn't so pissed off he'd have laughed hysterically. "Drugs? Are you...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Where the fuck do you get a stupid idea like that? Fuck. The only one on drugs here is you ya stupid dumbass crow!"

_D-drugs? Akito asked, a sigh of relief leaving him. S-so he really doesn't know? Oh, I thought they knew for a minute there!_

"Ikki's right Agito. I mean think about Akito. He's affected by this too." Mikan lectured.

"Yeah, man it ain't cool dragging a kid like him under with you." Buccha added.

"You better stop it Agito, I swear..." Kazu replied, remembering the incident where he buried Agito in the ground up to his chin because he thought he was betraying them.

Ume stayed quiet, observing, trying to see if her hunch was right. So far it was leaning her way.

"Are you stupid? Fuck. I told you, you're the ones on fucking drugs! God, does privacy mean nothing to you people? Fuck. What, did you follow me around? What I do with MY time is none of your damn fucking business. And Akito is perfectly fine! Fuck. Stupid dumbasses."

"Agito, come on man we saw. It's over already. I know a stoned face when I see one." Ikki replied insistently.

"Fuck. Obviously not. Wait. What the fuck do you think you saw?"

"We saw you get into the hotel room, but we waited around ten minutes so that you didn't see us, and when we pried the door open you were laying there completely zoned out! And since you took your shirt off, we saw marks begin to appear, scabs and bruises and shit." Mikan replied poking one of the scabs on Agito's shoulder.

"Y-yeah! Me and Ikki thought it was strange that you just randomly up and left like that a few weeks ago in the middle of folding laundry! So we followed you to see what was going on, we had to tell everyone. This is serious!" Kazu told him, holding an odd pose and pointing an accusatory finger at Agito.

"You fucking idiots! Are you all retarded? I'm not on any fucking drugs! Don't even get me started on why the fuck you'd have the audacity to follow me to begin with. Fuck. Do you really think I'd do something so stupid. You dumbass, like I'd do anything to this body without Akito's consent."

"If it isn't drugs then how do you explain it?" Ikki asked accusingly, pointing to another mark on Agito's shoulder.

Agito stayed silent for a few minutes. He looked away stubbornly. That wasn't something he was about to admit to them. "It's none of your fucking business. Leave us alone. Our time is our time. Fuck."

"N-no! I mean, we need our Bloody Road King in peak condition, but here you are covered in bruises and cuts! Shit like this doesn't randomly appear when you will it to!" Kazu replied, obviously angry.

Agito sighed and dropped his head down in frustration. "No, fuck, it appears when the other 'wills' it to...so-to-speak. Stop fucking worrying over nothing. We know our bodies limit. Fuck. A few scratches aren't about to slow me down at all."

Ume smiled slightly. "So, what you're saying, Agito, is that these marks appear because of Akito, or if Akito is the one in control then it's you." Ume motioned to the marks, "Then they appear on the body too?"

_Yes! Ume-Chan is so smart! _Akito yelled excitedly in his and Agito's mind.

"Fuck. Something like that yeah." Agito replied in a low and irritated tone.

"And you wouldn't ever hurt Aki-kun, right? Or was I wrong about your explosive anger? Did you strike out at him?" Ume asked, hiding her smirk; he'd fall for her taunt.

_What? No, never! Aggie would never, ever, in a million years hurt me!_

"What are you getting at?" Kazu asked only to be quickly shushed by Mikan.

"Don't be stupid. Fuck. I already told you, I wouldn't do anything like that to Akito. I'll have you know that these are his doing as of recently. Fuck. This is stupid."

"Then those can't be bruises. I deduce, that those are hickeys and the scabs are love bites. These two have been doing naughty things in their mind!" Ume announced proudly with an accusatory finger pointed at Agito.

"Wh-WHAT?" Kazu screamed disbelievingly.

Buccha dropped the bags of snacks he had in his arms, Mikan began laughing like crazy and Ikki nearly fell over at the absurd accusation.

Agito kept his head down, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"I-it's true..." Kazu stated, still not fully believing the statement as he saw Agito's head dropped in shame... or embarrassment.

"...That's...Not...Psychologically healthy..." Buccha managed to get out, looking oddly at Agito.

"AHAHAHA I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Mikan shouted gleefully.

"W-wait!" Kazu yelled sudenly. "Wh-where's the proof?"

"I'll show you the proof..." Ume replied coolly. "Aki-Kun, if you can hear me can you do something like a red line on Agito's chest for me?"

_Akito... _Agito growled warningly. Though, there wasn't much he could do about it. It was that or have them think it substance abuse.

"Well?" Kazu questioned, relief spreading feeling back into the boy. "Where's your proof Ume-Chan?"

_Agito...? _Akito called to the thinking sadist.

"Aki-kun, I know you can hear me, or is Agito preventing you from doing anything?" Ume called, her eyes examining every part of Agito's body. A little imprint here, a little mark there that just randomly appeared, something, anything.

"Screw you all. Fuck." Agito sighed inwardly at Akito. _Do what you want._

_D-d-demo...I don't know what to do...If I don't do anything they'll think you're doing drugs...if I do anything, they'll know...Agito... _Akito called in uncertainty, tears threatening to fall over again.

_Just...do something Akito. Fuck. These idiots aren't about to give up._

_U-un... _Akito nodded and kissed Agito's shoulder before scratching a small 'hi' to them. When he was finished he kissed the letters, worried that he'd hurt Agito.

_I don't think it was necessary to kiss me Akito... _Agito replied. It's not that he cared or that the others could see, he was simply in a foul mood now.

_I know._ Akito replied simply watching the reactions of the group.

"Y-you're shittin me..." Kazu mumbled, clearly horrified.

"This... Ain't... Normal..." Buccha replied as he fell back with a loud boom.

"Well, well, well, I guess now we know why Agito ain't interested in anyone." Mikan replied with a smirk.

"Case and point." Ume concluded, looking accomplished.

Ikki just backed up next to his teammates in horror, slightly disturbed to say the least.

"Shut-up! I don't wanna hear a fuckin' word. Fuckin' idiots. Stop following me around. Fuck. Perverts." Agito shouted, lifting his head back up.

"P-perverts? Us? You're the one with poor Akito. That boy's probably all traumatized!" Kazu replied, surprised, angry, and disturbed all at once.

_No I'm not! Don't speak as if you know about everything Kazu!_ Akito yelled, despite being in there minds. He was both angry and upset.

"Fuck you. Poor Akito my ass! What part of 'AKITO made these marks' don't you understand? Fuck. There's nothing perverse about it. Fucking idiot. Leave us alone! Fuck. Why am I still tied up anyway? Let me go already! Fuck."

Buccha slowly slipped away, scared for his arms lest they be bitten off. Kazu hid behind Buccha, Ikki soon following and hiding behind Kazu.

"Just shut up and leave them alone. Maybe their type of love is just something we can't understand... or something like that... Man, I'm going home." Mikan replied, rubbing the back of her head. "You keep harrassing them and..." She added, holding up a fist as she shot the group of males a glare.

"Babies..." Ume replied as she began to untie Agito. As she was doing so she whispered to the shark, "Ne, Aggie-kun, if you want I can wipe their memories of this incident... For a price."

"Fuck you!" Agito cursed at the young girl. He stood up as the ropes loosened and walked over to his trembling comrades, holding out a hand. "My shirt and my AT's. I trust you weren't so stupid as to leave them at the hotel."

Ikki wearily pointed to the corner of the room. It was fortunate for them that they hadn't been that stupid, or Agito might have actually killed them.

Walking over to his things, Agito wasted no time in putting on his shirt and his blades before approaching his comrades once again with a glare that was almost terrifying enough to send them all to their graves without any physical contact. "Fuck. Next time you dumbasses think I've got something to hide, try asking me directly before you jump to ridiculous conclusions."

_B-b-b-b-but Aggie, Ume-Chan just said she could wipe their memories of them finding out about us!_ Akito replied as Agito strapped on his AT's and jumped out the window.

"Whatever. Fuck. Even if such a method exists wouldn't it just result in going through this all over again? There's no such thing as privacy with those idiots apparently. At least now they might leave us alone. Fuck. It's not like I want them to know but it doesn't matter now. It's their own funeral if they dare open their fucking mouths abut it. I'll kill them."

_Yeah... _Akito replied sitting down on the mental floor and pulling his knees up, hugging them. Somehow the position was very familiar. Oh, right, it was a position Akito used frequently when he was in the cage that Kaito stuffed them into.

"This is too strange, I'll never look at those two the same ever again." Kazu replied, letting out a sigh of relief as Agito left.

"Yeah, neither will I... I mean doing those things with yourself? It sounds like masturbation, but its not!" Buccha replied, his eyes tearing up with horror as an image of Akito and Agito together formed.

"Don't create such horrible imagery!" Ikki whined, fully disturbed.

"Yeah, Buccha! God!" Kazu yelled trying to sheild his eyes from the image.

"S-sorry, I can't help it, it just randomly popped up!" Buccha yelled trying to dissipate the image with big busted women in bathing suits.

Ikki sighed. "Hope we didn't piss him off too much though, he looked ready to kill us."

Kazu and Buccha nodded. "Well, you wouldn't want anyone finding about an embarrassing and private secret such as that would you?"

"Hell no! I wouldn't want anyone to find out about my embarrassing grandma forget something this big!" Kazu yelled.

Ikki laughed. "Ahahaha~ Yeah, your grandma's weird." he teased.

"I propose that we go hunt Agito down and apologize." Buccha suggested, ignoring ikki's prior comment.

"Yeah, I guess I do kinda feel bad... I mean first theory was that the guy was a pimp, and then a druggie..." Kazu replied sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess we should." Ikki agreed.

The three of them nodded and jumped out the window, heading in the direction Agito took off in.

Agito stopped and sat down on a bench along the sidewalk. Inwardly, Agito walked up to Akito, arms folded. _Oi, don't look so beaten up. Fuck._ he stated before sitting down casually next to him. _Whatever. We'll deal with it, right? Fucking annoying though._ he added with a sigh.

Akito looked up and smiled at his other self. He nodded, resting his chin on his knees.

Agito leaned over sideways until he was resting against Akito.

"Should we split up?" Kazu asked just as Buccha spotted Agito in a nearby park. "Or not..." They landed quietly and began to walk toward Agito, who had a strange faraway look on his face.

"Wait a minute, isn't that face...The same face when he was-?" Buccha asked, alarmed.

"What?" Kazu yelled, confirming it for himself.

"Eh? I-i-in public?" Ikki shouted, equally horrified.

"That guy has the audacity to-" Kazu began, Buccha cutting him off.

"What if he's just talking to Akito. No doubt Akito's probably bawling his eyes out or something." he reasoned, though he didn't believe it much himself.

"I..don't want to know..." Ikki muttered. "Should we even bother now?"

"Maybe later... I mean we did wake them up..." Kazu shuddered as he listed off the things they had done to make Agito mad. "We woke up an AB blood type- well kidnapped them when they were sleeping...we exposed their secret, and we probably made Akito cry...That in itself is enough for him to kill us horribly."

Buccha shuddered. "Maybe we should wait."

Ikki simply nodded in agreance.

_What if they don't treat me the same Aggie? I don't want them to think we're weirder then we are._ Akito stated as he releived his worry to Agito.

Agito lifted his head to look at the boy. "Fuck. Don't get so worked up about it. I don't think you have anything to worry about. They're more likely to give me a hard time. It's not like you can expect them to understand us anyway, right? Fuck, what a morning."

I _didn't want this to happen Aggie, I'm sorry..._Akito mumbled, enjoying the feeling of Agito's head on his.

"Che. Don't be. Fuck. It's fine." Just then Agito noticed his teammates not too far off in the corner of his eye. Snapping back into reality for a minute he turned his head and glared at them. "Oi! What the fuck you think your staring at?"

"Er...nothing...~" Ikki replied a bit nervously. They'd been spotted.

"We're gonna get killed..." Kazu whispered under his breath.

"I'm too young to die. I haven't tasted all the types of food in the world yet!" Buccha replied in a panic.

"Do I have to fucking bash your heads in? Get lost. Fuck. Or do you have something to say to me? Then say it already. Stop sneaking around. Fuck, and you think I'm suspicious."

Kazu, Bacchu, and Ikki stood up stiffly, bowing at the waist to Agito. "WE APOLOGIZE!" the three of them yelled in stereo.

_They apologized... What a surprise Aggie!_ Akito exclaimed brightly.

Agito Sat up and stared at the three of them, blinking his eyes in shock. "Er...yeah well...Think before you accuse someone of something next time. Fuck." he replied, which in Agito's vocabulary, was the closest thing to "You're forgivin."

"Th-thank you Agito-sama!" Kazu yelled falling at his feet. Buccha nodded and stepped away from the idiots bowing at Agito's feet.

"-sama?" Agito questioned, raising an eyebrow at the idiots before him. "Fuck. Seriously. You thought I was on drugs. Whatever."

Inside their mind Akito giggled at the whole display in front of them. _Ah, you sillies... Besides I owe you a steak don't I?_

Kazu sat up laughing idiotically, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. You do." Agito replied, mistakingly speaking out loud as well.

"Huh? Do what?" Ikki questioned.

"Hmn? Er...Fuck. I wasn't talking to you." Agito replied, realizing the mistake.

"Oh... Akito right?" Kazu asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

_For lunch or dinner?_ Akito asked already making plans in his head.

_Doesn't matter. _he replied, just satisfied by the idea of getting steak. "Yeah." he replied outloud, facing Kazu with a smirk. "It seems I get steak tonight. Heh." With that, he began to walk away from the three boys.

"Wait by steak does he mean... _Steak_?" Kazu asked another image of Akito and Agito together popping up and horrifying the two boys. "AHH TAKE IT AWAY!"

"Oooooh, Akito's steak sounds good..." Buccha noted, oblivious to the innuendo.

"Steak as in the food you fucking dumbass!" Agito turned to shout at them.

_Well, if you want my 'steak' Agito~~~ _ Akito replied hugging his other self from behind, kissing him on the cheek.

Agito's eye twitched in irritation. _Fuck. Don't you start with me._

Akito chuckled at his partner and let go, choosing to hold Agito's hand instead. _Head toward the supermarket so I can buy your steak, and I'll buy the premium cut for you too. _He winked at Agito as he promised the treat.

"See you idiots later." Agito said, taking off on his A-T's and landing at the supermarket. He switched their eye-patch over and left it to Akito to get what he needed. _Do what you need to._ he said, laying down casually.

Akito hummed happily as he bought the steak and whatever else was needed for it, _If you're still tired you should take a nap before dinner... _Akito told him, noticing that somehow within all the chaos, time slipped away and it was now three thirty in the afternoon.

_Yeah...I think I will._ Agito replied, sounding a bit tired. He rolled over on his side and fell into a light sleep

Akito looked over at the dozing 'King' and smiled, sneaking another kiss on the cheek as he headed home on foot. "Tadaimma~!" Akito called as he entered the household. For a few minutes it was silent. What if, because everyone knew, they didn't care about him anymore? What if they kicked him out? Akito sighed slipping into depression as he took his shoes off.

When he looked up, Ume-Chan was standing there with no particular expression on her face, "Okaeri."

Akito looked at her and smiled, tears filling his eyes. Yeah, this was his home now and he had a family. They wouldn't trade him up for a million yen... Hopefully.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Ah...*bows repeatedly again* Yeah, Zu here. Sorry again for the delay, but finally here is the final chapter of Mind Fuck. School kinda got in the way here heh ^^" _  
_We hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Mind Fuck. We thank you for putting u with how absurdly crack this fic is but at the very least, we hope it made you laugh and maybe offered some sense of entertainment. _

_Thank you again to everyone who's, read, favorited, alerted, commented, etc. We loves joo guys ~ ^^_

_As always, comments are more then welcome._

_As a side note: We will...hopefully soon... be working on another Ar Gear fic (this time a KazuAgi) so you can look forward to that. We promise they'll be better in character next time heh ^^" Jaa ne~_


End file.
